The Numidium
Summary The Numidium, also called The Anumidium, is a colossal brass golem built by the Dwemer to serve an artificial god that would grant them transcendence over the Mortal Plane. Though it appears at first to merely be a gigantic mechanic Animunculi, the Numidium is in fact a Tower, a highly intricate metaphysical construct capable of influencing reality across the whole of Mundus, and which reflects and embodies the collective ideology of the race that built it. The Dwemer were an extremely nihilistic people, philosophically denying reality itself, in both phenomena and noumena. They perceived existence to be a lie, and the universe itself an illusion, and thus they refuted their own existence. As such, they Dwemer rejected notions of gods and fate, and had no need for emotions such as love and forgiveness. The Brass Tower that is the Numidium, then, is the embodiment of the Dwemer's collective denial and nihilism, and consequently the greatest threat to the Aurbis as a whole. The Numidium was conceived by Chief Tonal Architect Kagrenac, the foremost arcane philosopher and magecrafter of the Dwemer of Resdayn, following excavations into the core of Red Mountain that led to the discovery of the pulsing energies of the Heart of Lorkhan amidst the underlying tonal structure of reality. However, the Heart lacked any physical form, existing purely as an intangible abstraction. So that the Dwemer could harness the Heart's divine potency, Kagrenac developed three legendary Tools that could manipulate mythopoeic forces and archetypes - Keening, Sunder and Wraithguard - and with them gave Lorkhan's Heart a physical form. Believing that the Numidium was the Crux of Transcendence through which the Dwemer would free themselves from the illusory prison of reality, Kagrenac harnessed the Heart's boundless energies and used them to power the machine into activation. With the Brass God's awakening, Kagrenac proved successful in his ambitions, as every Dwemer on Mundus simultaneously and instantaneously vanished of the face of existence, their spirits merging into a single Oversoul, forever bound to the Prime Gestalt of the Numidium. The Dwemer were gone, having refuted their own existence and removed themselves from the world, and in their place only the Numidium remained, a Brass Tower which wore the Dwemer's collective ideology of nihilism and disbelief on its divine skin, a Brass Tower whose only purpose was to follow the will of its creators, refuting not only itself, but all of existence along with it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B. 1-A with World Refusals | High 1-B. 1-A with World Refusals Name: The Numidium, Anumidium, The Walk-Brass, The Champion of Release, The Walking Star, The Divine Skin, NM, The Big Walker, The Brass God, The Brass Tower, The Prime Gestalt. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Incarnation of Denial, Brass Tower, God, Dwemeri Oversoul, Walking Star, The Fourth Walking Way, Champion of Release, A New Medium. Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2. The Numidium is the incarnation of the nihilism and philosophy of the Dwemer, being an ideology given skin, and as a Tower, it exists as a purely metaphysical concept, with the anthropomorphic machine representing it being merely an echo), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 5 and 9), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2. The Numidium doesn't truly exist, as it has long since refuted itself into pure nonexistence with its World Refusals), Acausality (Types 3 and 4. As a Tower-God, the Numidium exists fully unbound by Time across the whole Mundus. Despite being seemingly destroyed by the Underking during the Siege of Alinor, the warps in Time created by the Numidium made it so it was still fighting against the Altmeri Mirror-Logicians across all of time and in alternate Timelines, allowing it effectively escape its own destruction), Large Size (Type 4), Size Manipulation, Magic, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Due to the inherently reality-breaking nature of its being, the Numidium's mere activation breaks the linearity of Time, affecting Akatosh himself and causing a Dragon Break), Void Manipulation (The Numidium's very nature constantly denies and refutes existence itself, forcibly ZERO-Summing entire parts of reality from the Dream of the Godhead), Causality Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely erased the Inverted Logic-Negation of the Altmeri Mirror-Logicians, which in turn was intended to negate its own World Refusals), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the underlying themes and notes which comprise the most fundamental layer of reality as the Song of Creation), Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Death Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Magic, Absorption Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (The Numidium is considered an extraordinarily dangerous super-weapon by the ALMSIVI, with Sotha Sil deeming it as the main existential threat to himself, the Clockwork City and for Tamriel Final. Even when powered by the Mantella and far from the power it could have possessed with the Heart of Lorkhan, the Numidium is capable of warping the Infinite and Higher-Dimensional Planets and Timelines of the Mundus and make them orbit itself, and its mere activation affects Akatosh himself, causing the Timeline of Nirn to become fragmented into various shards of events happening simultaneously. During the events of Daggerfall, a portion of the Mantellan Numidium's power was enough to ascend Mannimarco to Godhood, transforming him into the God of Worms, a Moon orbiting the Planet of Arkay. Considered the greatest and most terrible Tower of all, bar the Ada-Mantia, and should thus be more powerful than the Crystal Tower, which is metaphysically anchored to all realms of Mundus and Oblivion and whose defense mechanisms could repel Nocturnal's influence and banish her to Oblivion, and the even more powerful White-Gold Tower). Outerverse level with World Refusals (The Numidium's very nature is one that embodies the sheer Nihilism and skepticism that made up the philosophy of the Dwemer that comprise its Divine Skin. As such, its Tonal Architecture, alongside the Plane(t)s and Timelines orbiting it, constantly sings World-Refusals, which refute and deny the existence of individuals and expose that they're merely illusory constructs within the Dream of the Godhead, forcing them to undergo Zero-Sum and vanish from the Dream) | High Hyperverse level (Effortlessly defeated every Et'Ada that challenged it simultaneously during Landfall, standing unfazed by the combined power of all Gods and Heroes, and casually defeating the True Form of Akatosh, reducing him to a small, powerless worm and completely destroying Time across the entirety of the Aurbis). Outerverse level with World Refusals Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (Immensely more powerful than the Et'Ada, being completely unfazed by their combined power. As a result of its nature as a completely nonexistent refutation of all reality, not even gods that posessed CHIM, such as Talos and Vivec, could destroy him) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal (Completely obliterated Time across the entirety of the Aurbis, leading to its total destabilization and the beginning of a new Dawn Era) Standards Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Comprised of the collective Oversoul of the entire Dwemer race, being the very incarnation of their philosophy and everything they stood for. The Dwemer were said to defy comprehension by the standards of late Eras, having meddled with and manipulated the very laws of reality to fit their own needs, constructed machines which allowed ordinary individuals to catch a glimpse of Infinity and all of Time without adverse effects, and ones that allowed travels to Outer Planes of existence, as well as complexes and cities that spiraled beyond Space and Time. However, the Numidium itself is an entity of pure Denial and Nihilism, who focuses solely on denying and refuting existence as a whole, with the slightest flea of assertion only serving to anger it. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Mantella / Heart of Lorkhan | Landfall Gallery AkulakhanIsCome.jpg KagrenacNumidium.jpg NumidiumC0DA.png NumidiumFeet.png AkulakhanConcept.jpg NumidiumConcept.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Giants Category:Gods Category:Golems Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Machines Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Robots Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 1